


what we wish for

by tsuluio



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Ambiguous Content, Angst, M/M, No Context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuluio/pseuds/tsuluio
Summary: You're not lost, but he's telling you that you are. Strange, since he's the one who doesn't belong.





	what we wish for

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim and it turned out kinda ok
> 
> army is older, about 30 or so, and theres a reason for that

There's a boy with blue eyes sitting in front of your house. His feet swing aimlessly, vibrant shoes contrasting with the grey concrete wall. You approach him carefully, like he's a stray cat, a dog who could bite if you come too close.

"Are you lost?" you ask, and he takes a moment to look at you.

His eyes are blue, like the ocean, the sea, the waters too deep to be careful. They're like sapphires, gems sparkling in the sun, gems that narrow a bit in confusion. 

"Are _you_?"

Irritation. Not the best feeling but at least you can still identify that. "No, I live here. _You_ don't." 

He hums in response, swinging his feet some more. His blue eyes dart away from you, across the street to a lone patch of green there, a bush, still fading from age. When he finally glances back at you, his gaze is playful, teasing.

"Maybe I don't. But you look more lost than me, y'know."

No. You don't know. But you aren't about to admit that to this _boy_, this _child_ who doesn't belong here. His clothes are too bright, eyes too happy, posture too straight. It's nothing like the residents here. Not even the children smile.

"I know." It sounds presumptuous to say it, but he doesn't seem like he expects anything.

He's not listening to you anymore. His eyes are fixed on that bush, eyebrows furrowing. "What happened to the color?"

You don't know about that. It's been going away ever since you were a teenager. First the flowers faded, then the paint, and then the grass. The sky is a dull grey, a clouded mass that never goes away. You could admit that you want to see color, you want to know, to understand what happened so you could fix this, fix all of this. "You wouldn't know," you say instead. "You aren't from around here."

He stands then; he's shorter than you by a head, but his head lifts high, not in defense, but in pride. "No, I'm not. But I can help."

You have a notion to laugh. "How? Everything is ruined here. Everything."

His head tilts a little, before he smiles. "You always say that, and everything comes out okay. Where are the others?"  
Your heart thumps once and stops."There are no others. No one survived." Saying the words out loud make it more real, more concrete. You hate it. You hate everything.

"Except you," he adds, eyes bright. "You did. I did."

"You didn't. You don't belong here." Unlike the sudden loss you feel inside you, saying these words don't help secure the image in his head. He _does_ belong here, you see it now, back when everything was full of laughter and color. Just not _here_, not _now_.

His smile fades and you want to hug him, but you stand there quietly. The silence between you two is loud, louder than the whistling breaths coming from your lungs, the echo of the chambers of your throat.

"I'm sorry." Your voice is too quiet to be heard by yourself, but he hears it. "I'm so sorry."

The child is laughing now, tears shining in his eyes. "Don't be sorry, Army. Be happy."

A gust of wind blows around you, dissolving his body into a thousand colors, scattering through the sun, glittering in a multitude of colors, colors you've seen before, lost before, forgotten before. You reach out to try to catch them, but they blow away, scattering into the distance. Your hand drops to your side. A wetness stings your cheeks.

You can't be happy anymore. Maybe the sliver of hope had been there before, but it's gone now, gone like those caught in that storm that fateful day, gone like your friends, your family, all you've ever loved.

The air smells faintly like salt, seawater and sand, mixed into the breeze. You smile through your tears, eyes fixed on the horizon as the sun rises, painting the sky a brilliant pink for the first time in years.

"Goodbye Aloha," you whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> lotta inferencing or interpretation w this one i dont have time to come up with a proper story jsdjf tell me what u think happened, id love to hear ur interpretations


End file.
